


Winter Wonderland Shorts

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: ereri-events [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blankets, Ereri winter weekend 2016, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Shorts, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: Levi and Eren holiday fluff. Short shorts/one-shots.For Ereri Winter Weekend 2016.





	1. Warm(th)

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to be a drabble or very short one-shot, whatever the word lengths are. I'm just writing for the prompts, whatever idea comes to mind. Might be super short or might be a decent one-shot.
> 
> The prompts are: Warm(th), Blankets/Kotatsu, and Ice Skating, thus the tags of this piece.  
> Don't forget to stay warm this winter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's hands get cold and Eren decides to share his gloves.

“Stupid fucking cold…” Levi muttered into his scarf. Naturally the brat in front of him had no issues with the cold.

“What was that, Levi?” Eren turned around to face him, a look of concern upon seeing how tightly the older man had bundled up.

“I said it’s fucking cold, brat.”

Snow had fallen the day before and now the world was turned into a winter wonderland. Admittedly, it was pretty to look at all the world covered in pure white, untainted by dirt and dust, but it just made the temperature drop by a good ten or so degrees. Levi didn’t understand how or why anyone loved winter. He was content staying inside and watching the fucking world go apeshit over the weather where it was nice and fucking warm. But no… the dratted brat wanted to go outside and so he was dragged along to accompany the brat since said brat wanted to do some last minute holiday shopping.

“Here.” There was a small smile as Eren pulled off his earmuffs and placed them over Levi’s ears. A moment later, Eren did the same with his gloves. Except this time the brunet only took off his right glove and offered it to Levi. The older man scowled at the gesture. He had his own gloves – leather with cashmere lining – and wearing those atrocious woolen blue mitts made him look like a fucking middle schooler. At least he couldn’t see the damned white earmuffs with wings on them, and they did make his ears nice and cozy.

“Come on, Levi. We used to do this all the time as kids.” They used to share gloves as children. Growing up, Levi always had problems with the cold and Eren being the nosy brat would share his gloves. But only ever one of them. Eren would always grasp his other hand with his own hand, which was always that much warmer.

It figured that the fucking brat liked him, and that liking had only changed over the years into a steady relationship as boyfriends. They had been together since elementary school, with Levi being two years older than Eren. The brat had been shorter than him at one point, but now Eren was a good head taller.

Scowling, he put the fatass glove over his own right hand, which was still wearing his leather glove and shoved it into his pocket. There was a light tinkling laugh as Eren grabbed his left hand with his bare right hand and put their clasped hands into the brat’s pocket. As much as Levi hated to admit it, it was his hands were now slightly warmer than they were before.


	2. Blanket (Hog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi being a blanket hog in the middle of the night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is officially on-time! Yay!

Eren woke up for the second time that night, shivering in the nighttime chill. Glancing over at the other half of the bed, he could make out the figure of his husband curled up snugly in the blanket. As adorable as it was, it left him without any covering for the night.

Turning to the adorable old man who had hogged the blankets, Eren tugged on his end of it. Instead of letting go, Levi only clutched on tighter, groaning angrily in his sleep.

“Blanket hog.” Eren muttered to himself.

Rolling away from the man in question, he reached his hand out to the nightstand, looking for his phone. Briefly, he contemplated turning on the light, but the room was bathed in pale moonlight, giving the camera sufficient visibility. Hitting record, he tried tugging on the blanket, and once more Levi rebuffed his actions. Repeating the action, this time the older man was a little annoyed as he kicked out, pulling the blankets even tighter around himself.

Sufficiently pleased with the brief video of Levi being a blanket hog, Eren put the phone down. As much as he found the older man’s antics amusing, this was no time for Levi to be hogging the blankets. Eren debated standing up and rummaging the closet for another blanket, but decided against the idea. The spare linens have been moved to the hallway closet, and he wasn’t sure where Levi had put everything.

Glaring at the older man, Eren clutched the blanket tightly and tugged it quickly towards him with all the strength he could muster. There was a faint ripping sound which was slightly concerning, but at least this time Levi didn’t manage to steal it away.

Slipping under the cover, Eren rubbed his chilled limbs against one another for a few seconds. The last time he had spooned a sleeping Levi with cool skin, the man had kicked him in the shin. Eren had come out with a nasty bruise and the jerk didn’t even remember doing so – even though Levi had apologized profusely and catered to his every whim the next day. As fun as it was pretending to be the boss, that kick had _hurt_. He had been worried for a while that the older man had fractured something, but it was simply a giant purple bruise for nearly a month.

Molding himself against the short, muscled body, Eren closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

 

“Oi, brat.” There was a persistent nudge at Eren’s side as he groggily blinked awake.

“Levi? What?”

“Why’s the blanket ripped? And what’s with the fucking feathers everywhere?” The dark-haired man glared at the offending hole in the material. Being a down blanket, many feathers had floated everywhere and made a mess across the room.

“It’s your fault, Levi.” Eren shrugged and yawned. Levi shot him a death glare and he ignored it. At least now they could buy a larger blanket and he wouldn’t need to wake up in the middle of night because the older man had decided to hog the comforter. “Guess we’ll need to go blanket shopping now.”


	3. Ice Skating (and Failing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first time skating with his beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say, is that doing these shorts was fun, especially given how I've been portraying Levi in my other works. As I mentioned in another comment, if anyone has ideas or requests they'd like to share, please feel to message me on tumblr: [paradoxicallysimplistic](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/paradoxicallysimplistic). I can't promise to fulfill each and every one, but I would love to hear what you guys have to say as well!
> 
> Also, I must apologize if any of the works here seem rough compared to the other fics I've posted. They've had much less editing done on them. If you catch any, please drop a comment! Cheers!

“Fuck no,” Levi growled at the mention of rental skates. There was no telling what kind of filth had been inside them, or how sweaty they were. Even if he only went once, he would much rather prefer buying a new pair and then donating it or some shit like that.

“C’mon Levi.” The brunet retorted, nudging him slightly. From the get go, Eren had been the one who wanted to go skating, and he had reluctantly agreed. The least crowded and best rink had been all the way across the city, and it had taken them about an hour’s drive given traffic. “We’re already here.”

Breathing in deeply, Levi knew he was going to regret his decision later, but he didn’t want to disappoint Eren. The brat had talked about going skating for months on end. They hadn’t had the chance to go before due to their conflicting schedules or holidays abroad, and he had been persistent not to go. Levi found skating nice to watch from afar, but doing it was utterly different. Skating on ice meant he was literally on the fucking ice, which meant that it was cold. Further, he had never done it before and didn’t want to make a fool out of himself.

“Fine.”

After talking a little more with the attendant and grabbing their rental skates, they finally sat down at the bleachers to change into skates. Levi cringed as he put his foot inside one of those infernal things. Even if it was supposedly ‘disinfected,’ he could smell the stench of sweat and god knows from emanating from it. Firmly pushing the thought away from his mind, he listened to Eren’s example and put the shoe on. Repeating the process with the other one, Levi  slowly stood up, wobbling a little as he finally found his balance and made his way to the rink.

“You’re doing great, Levi.” Eren’s voice called out from in front of him and he scowled. The brat was already on the damn ice and skating slowly near the gate.

“Shut up, brat.” There was a happy chuckle as Eren watched. Grasping onto the boards around the rink, he slowly stepped onto the ice. Letting go of his only support, Levi immediately felt himself losing his balance. Reflexively, he grabbed hold of the nearest thing which turned out to be Eren. “Fuck!”

“You okay, Levi?”

“Shut up, brat.” He glared at his partner. Levi didn’t know why he had agreed to go skating with Eren. The shitty brat was enjoying his suffering. He could see it in the way those green eyes sparkled.

“You sure you don’t need my help, babe?”

“Fuck you, Yeager.” Levi watched as kids whizzed past them on their skates. Even if those wide smiles weren’t directed at him, he could feel them mocking him for sucking.

“Sure, when we get home.” There was a teasing note as Eren guided him back to the boards.

“Now, just watch me. Use one foot to push out and propel yourself forwards. Slowly at first. And then switch and use the other one.” Levi watched as Eren demonstrated how to skate in a straight line, turn, and the ways of stopping. On the surface it didn’t seem too difficult, but the brat had skated as a child and he hadn’t. The brat skated back to him with an encouraging smile on his face. “Now you try. Hold my hands.”

Scowling at the brat who had turned and was skating backwards effortlessly, Levi slowly pushed off and grasped Eren’s hands. He would much rather suffer the disgrace of holding hands with Eren than falling on his ass. Taking a few tentative steps, he could feel himself making a little progress as he glided on the ice. Still, it was fucking annoying to watch the brat do everything with ease.

They made one small lap around the rink and Levi felt like he was starting to make some progress. Physical exercise came to him naturally, particularly balance, but he took advantage of the fact that Eren was in front and holding hands with him.

“ Good. Now I’m going to let go. You should be fine for a bit.”

Biting his teeth, he felt the world go off-kilter as Eren let his hands go. After a moment, Levi righted himself, and slowly took off on the ice. At first, it was slow, but the movements quickly became natural as he made a turn. He could feel the exhilaration as he picked up speed. The wind brushed through his hair as he moved through the icy air.

“See? It’s pretty fun, isn’t it?” Glancing over, he saw the brat smile at him. Momentarily distracted, Levi found his movements suddenly out of sync.

“Shit!” His skate must have hit something or maybe he had just turned wrong, but suddenly he found himself falling forward. Eren immediately held out an arm to grab him and he managed to gain a death grip on the brat’s hand, but a moment later they fell down unceremoniously side by side in a tangle of limbs and skates. It was lucky that no one got hurt given how sharp the blades were.

“Oh my god! Are you okay, Levi?” There was a look of concern as Eren sat up and looked at him. The mirth in the brat’s eyes belied that sentiment, however. “Do you need help getting up?”

“I’m fine and no.” Turning around, Levi glared at the root of all his skating woes. The fall hadn’t hurt much, and it was his ego that was more bruised than anything.

The brunet shot him a skeptical glance, as Eren stood up. Trying to imitate Eren’s actions, Levi slipped as soon as both blades were on the ice. A merry laugh rang across the skating rink and he glared at the brat.

“You sure you don’t need my help, Levi?”

“Shut up, brat.” Levi mumbled under his breath, grasping onto said brat’s outstretched hands. “I’m going to kill you later…”

“You know I could just let go right now.”

“Don’t you dare, Yeager…”

“I know, I know.” There was a small chuckle as Eren pulled him up. “And you wouldn’t kill me anyways. You love and need me too much, Levi.”

“Tch, brat.”


End file.
